wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Archer
Archers are physical attackers, and tend to have about equal physical and magical defense. Starting stats: *5 Strengths *1 Armor *1 Intellect *5 Endurance *100 Charisma Stats gained on levelup: *+3 Strength *+1 Armor *+1 Endurance *+10 Charisma Category:Classes Skills Acumen Passive Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 7 Description: Receive an extra 3 rage after each turn Level 2 (Max) Prerequisites: Commander Level 26 Description: Receive an extra 5 rage after each turn Focused Attack Passive Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 14 Description: Physical Attack boost of 5% Bloodthirsty Strike Cooldown: 45 seconds Rage Consumption: 25 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 22, Level 2 Focused Attack Description: Deals 120% damage to a single front-row target and converts 50% of the damage dealt to HP regen Arrow Strike Cooldown: 1 second Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 1 Description: Deals 80%+15 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20% and increases rage by 5 points One level in this skill is granted at the very start of the game. Level 2 Prerequisites: Commander Level 14 Description: Deals 85%+35 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20% and increases rage by 5 points Max Level 5 Multi-Shot Cooldown: 5 seconds Rage Consumption: 10 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 3, Level 1 Arrow Strike Description: Randomly completes two attacks, with each attack dealing 45%+25 physical damage; crit rate +100% One level in this skill is granted during the first quest line, at about level 3. Level 2 Prerequisites: Commander Level 16, Level 2 Arrow Strike Description: Randomly completes two attacks, with each attack dealing 47%+50 physical damage; crit rate +100% QTE: Damage boost of 25% Max Level 5 Delphic Sniper Cooldown: 60 seconds Rage Consumption: 80 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 10, Level 1 Multi-Shot Description: Deals 280%+380 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20% Level 2 Prerequisites: Commander Level 30, Level 3 Multi-Shot Description: Deals 300%+432 damage to a random single enemy; crit rate increased by 20% QTE: Damage increase of 25% Max Level 3 Lunatic Fire Cooldown: 20 seconds Rage Consumption: 45 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 20, Level 1 Delphic Sniper Description: Deals 85% physical damage to all enemies; crit rate increased by 10 Delphic Death Star Cooldown: 60 seconds Rage Consumption: 100 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 24, Level 1 Lunatic Fire, Level 1 Bloodthirsty Strike Description: Deals 189%+315 physical damage to 2 to 4 random enemies and has a 50% chance to cause the enemy to lose a turn; crit rate increased by 20% Poison Arrow Cooldown: 25 seconds Rage Consumption: 20 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 12 Description: Deals 44% physical damage to a random single enemy; reduces HP by 44% of physical damage; lasts 3 turns Deep Freeze Cooldown: 30 seconds Rage Consumption: 35 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 20, Level 1 Poison Arrow Description: Deals 162%+150 physical damage to a single rear enemy and reduces casting speed by 100%; lasts 2 turns Armor Piercer Cooldown: 1 seconds Rage Consumption: 35 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 36, Level 2 Deep Freeze Description: Deals 140%+100 physical damage to a single rear target, physical defense reduced by 100, lasts 3 turns. Defense reduction can be stacked a maximum of 4 times Eye of the Eagle Passive Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 8 Description: Increases Crit Rate and max HP by 10% Level 2 (Max) Prerequisites: Commander Level 18 Description: Increases Crit Rate and max HP by 20% Battle Prowess Passive Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 20, Level 1 Eye of the Eagle Description: After a cirt, boosts damage dealt by all teammates by 1%. Stackable up to 5 times; lasts 5 turns Scatter Shot Cooldown: 15 seconds Rage Consumption: 30 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 22, Level 1 Battle Prowess Description: Debuffs one positive buffs for all enemies Incendiary Shot Cooldown: 45 seconds Rage Consumption: 65 Level 1 Prerequisites: Commander Level 44, Level 2 Armor Piercer, Level 1 Scatter Shot Description: Deals 195%+390 damage to a single random target and spreads 50% of damage dealt to all enemies within 1 square. In addition, reduces damage by 30% for all targets currently under buffs. Lasts 3 turns.